The present invention relates to a lift-off tape. More particularly, it relates to a lift-off tape for peeling off or removing erroneous ink impressions formed by impact on recording paper from a correctable ink ribbon.
Heretofore, in impact typewriters, there have often been used adhesive correction tapes called "lift-off tape" which are normally tacky or made tacky by the application of pressure or other stress even though they are normally nontacky, and have the capability of peeling off ink impressions.
Such correction tape is so designed that erroneous typed ink impressions on recording paper are peeled off and transferred onto the tape by typing using usual typewriters. Such lift-off tapes are disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 41941/1979 and 122315/1975.
In the case of a conventional lift-off tape, its portions that are once used are covered with the correctable ink of the removed ink impression. When the used portions are reused, the correctable ink will reduce the peeling-off force of the adhesive layer to the extent that impressions cannot be removed as neatly as when the tape is used for the first time. Thus, it has been considered in prior technique that the lift-off tape is usable only once.